La lettre
by Annya Evans
Summary: tout est dans le titre. Mention d'un couple gay


Voila une petite song fic qui m'est venu il y a quelque temps en écoutant la chanson "la lettre" de renan luce, j'espère que sa vous plaira ^^

Merci a Ligeia pour m'avoir corriger ainsi que pour sa review! bisous a elle.

Disclamer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, la chanson non plus, je ne tire qu'un bénéfice purement morale lorque je reçoit des reviews. Les commentaires quels qu'ils soient sont toujours la plus belle des récompenses ^^

* * *

La lettre

Ce matin un hibou est arrivé devant moi. Je ne le connaissais pas mais j'ai pris la lettre quand même. Un bout de toast plus tard le hibou reparti sans un regard. Mes camarades pensant être discret me glisser des petits regards intrigué. Un Serpentard qui reçoit un lettre « d'amour » n'est pas rare mais quand c'est moi Drago Malfoy, la sa vire a l'intérêt commun, après tout je ne suis pas le prince des glaces pour rien. Je me levais de table et me dirigeais vers le parc pour être tranquille.

_J'ai reçu une lettre il y a un mois peut être arrivée par erreurs  
__Maladresse de facteur, aspergée de parfum,  
__Rouge a lèvre carmin, j'aurais dut cette lettre ne pas l'ouvrir peut être._

Assis confortablement contre un arbre j'ouvris enfin la lettre. Une douce odeur de vanille s'exhala du papier quand je le sorti. Une odeur que j'aimais énormément. L'écriture était soignée, un peu ronde, avec des petits ronds comme point.

_Des jolies marguerites sur le haut de ses « i »,  
__Des courbes manuscrites, comme dans les abbayes  
__Quelques fautes d'orthographes,  
__Une légère dyslexie et en guise de paraphe,  
__La petite blonde sexy._

La lettre commence en hésitant un peu, de peur de révéler qui elle est puis finalement prend de l'assurance. Tout ce que je lis c'est des sentiments à mots couvert. Un amour cachée et pas si loin me dit-elle. Une personne que je ne devinerais jamais. La lettre me met au défit de la retrouver, j'ai un mois sinon elle disparaitra du haut de la tour d'astronomie.

_Elle écrit que dimanche,  
__Elle sera sur la falaise ou je l'ai prise par la manche  
__Et que dans l'hypothèse ou je n'aurais le tact,  
__D'assumer mes ébats, elle choisira l'impact, trente mètre plus bas.  
__Mais moi je suis un homme, qui aime bien ce genre  
__De non je veux pas qu'elle s'assomme car j'en suis tombée amoureux._

Le mois c'est écouler et je n'ai toujours pas trouvé. Il me reste deux jours et je suis complètement affolé, que faire ? Il y a tant de tour dans ce château que même si elle renonçait à la tour d'astronomie n'importe laquelle aurait pu faire l'affaire. J'étais tombé amoureux d'une personne que je ne connaissais pas mais une chose était sur je devais à tout pris la retrouver. Alors que je pensais sans regarder ou j'allais je percutais Potter. Il me grommela de faire attention avant de se relever et continuer sa route. Je ne fis pas attention et continuais mon chemin. Ce soir la, je ne pus dormir. Quelque chose clochait mais je ne savais pas quoi. Après trois heures à me retourner dans mon lit mon esprit fit soudain tilt. Mais bien sur ! Comment avais-je put être aussi aveugle ! Je me levais en vitesse, sorti un parchemin et une plume. Je répondis à cette lettre qui m'était arrivée de façon si étrange. Je sorti en vitesse la confier a un hibou de l'école et lui donna le destinataire. Le hibou s'envola et un sourire vint fleurir mon visage. Je l'avais enfin trouvé.

_Elle surplombait la manche quand je l'ai reconnue  
__J'ai saisi par la manche ma petite ingénue.  
__Qui ne l'était pas tant au regard du profil,  
__Qu'un petit habitant lui faisait sous le nombril._

A vingt heure ce soir là j'étais à la tour d'astronomie, l'auteur de la lettre avait reçu mon message a présent allai-t-il venir ? J'étais tendu et nerveux, et si il ne venait pas ?

Soudain une odeur de vanille se rependit je fermais les yeux et inspirait profondément.

« Je t'ai trouvé ? Lui demandais-je.  
- Oui comment ?  
- Le seul qui semblait préoccuper alors que je m'agitais c'était toi, en fait c'est hier que j'ai vraiment compris. D'habitude à chacune de nos rencontres on se bat.  
- Oui c'est vrai  
- Au moins maintenant je peux me vanter d'avoir battu newton.  
- Comment sa ?  
- Je ne te laisserai pas tomber, plus jamais, je t'aime Harry. »

* * *

Voila! un petit OS sans prétention, je pense avoir exterminer sans pitier toutes les fautes, si ce n'est pas le cas j'en suis vraiment navrée, je suis toujours a la recherche d'une ou d'un beta, si quelqu'un entend mon appel pitier de l'aide. En attendant on fait avec les moyen du bord donc encore désoler pour les fautes encore présente ^^''''''' bon voila bisous (Reviews please?)


End file.
